


+Wonderland+

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Voltron AU’s [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone isn’t that great, Everything Hurts, F/M, French Romelle (Voltron), French Shay (Voltron), French-English Lotor (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Human Romelle (Voltron), Human Shay (Voltron), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, None of the deaths are detailed but there’s lots of it, Past Abuse, Russian Allura (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Single Father Hunk (Voltron), Single Parents, everyone has nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Hunk got a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge/Hunk (Voltron)
Series: Voltron AU’s [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517291
Kudos: 1





	+Wonderland+

**Author's Note:**

> -WARNING!-
> 
> I just want to say, I don’t think mafias are ‘cool’ and ‘edgy’ I just had a strong urge to write how messed up the mafia is.  
> I’m not one of those people who romantise stuff like this because... no.
> 
> THE. MAFIA. ISN’T. COOL. OR. TRENDY.
> 
> PEOPLE DIE??? AND GET PTSD AND STUFF?????
> 
> I also made a playlist for this because of course I did.  
> It started off as rap and then just escalated into electro swing oops...
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/ct2opofbq5xr6oi050lckch7a/playlist/20kySTh1JulRGpH4mGzzYG?si=rLj3JYtUSC2LIm1Q1vSuKA
> 
> time for my now second attempt
> 
> Also I have headcannon ethnicity’s for the Aliens which might be widely inaccurate but oh well and kinda stereotyping but I don’t believe in any of them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Tsuyoshi’s journey was very very far from pleasant but he can’t go back now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter sorry :’)
> 
> Also this is the worst thing I’ve ever written omg   
> I probably won’t even continue with this 🤷🏼♀️

The last thing Tsuyoshi remembered was being struck in the head by something and blindfolded.

He couldn’t see anything but he knew he was tied to a chair, presumably in a dark basement with a weak light right over his head.

He shuffled a little before he felt something against his head.

_It was a gun._

“I wouldn’t try that if I were you.” A woman with a strong Russian accent said.

He froze in fear.

“U-Uhm... W-W-Where am I? I c-can’t see anything...”

“Good. That’s why there’s a blindfold.”

He stayed silent.

“Why... W-Why am I here?”

“God, do you always ask questions?” 

“I’m r-really scared! O-Okay?! I h-have no idea where I a-a-am!”

There was a knock on the door.

“You can come in. He’s awake now.” 

Tsuyoshi could hear the faint sound of a door opening.

“Hm. Sir? We’re going to ask you to a couple of questions.”

“Who’s we?” 

“One more question and you are dead. Got it, pal?” 

Tsuyoshi froze before nodding hurriedly.

“Good. Now, let’s see if you are any use to us.”

“Do you have any hobbies? What do you for a living?” A man asked.

“U-Uh... I’m an e-engineer in a garage and I do it a-as a hobby too... I also like p-painting.”

“Do you have any relatives?”

“I have a daughter... and my moms, and my sisters. That’s it.”

“How old is your daughter?”

“She turned 8 a couple of weeks ago...”

“Hm... Yes. You are useful. McClain! Kogane! Clear the room and take off the blindfold.”

After a couple of minutes of noises of mumbling and fumbling, someone was untying the blindfold that clouded his vision.

A sunkissed man with brown hair with a scar from his ocean blue eyes to his wide grin stood next to him, with a very pale Korean looking man with longish black shiny hair and sparkly purple eyes on the other side.

“Yo, my name’s Sharpshooter. This is Samurai. You?”

“T-Tsuyoshi.”

“Nice to meet you, Tsuyoshi. Ahah... Not really. I know you are just putting up a front to win our trust. Guess what buddy, that’s not happening.”

“I-I’m not putting up a-“

“Nobody cares. You can work with Pidge seeing you are a nerd.” Sharpshooter said, pushing Tsuyoshi towards the door.

“Scram.”

Tsuyoshi shakily left the room.

_What on earth have I got myself into...?_

He found a woman with pale skin scattered with freckles, short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes swarmed with computers and other sort of machines.

“So... You’re the new member.” She said, not turning around.

“U-Uhm... Yes?”

“You’re Tsuyoshi Garret. 21. You’re an engineer in a garage and have one daughter, correct?”

Tsuyoshi nodded.

“Uhm, yes.”

The woman turned around, before looking Tsuyoshi over carefully.

“Hmm... What should your nickname be...”

“M-My friends call me Hunk. It’s a funny story-“

“Don’t want to hear it. The cars in the room on the right. I’m Pidge, by the way.” 

“O-Okay. Bye Pidge...”

He walked towards the room, confused and scared.

_Why was everyone so... cruel and rude?! Yeah, I understand some people are but, are they like that all the time?! God, what’s that smell it smells a awful like... blood._

As he walked closer to the door, the smell became stronger.

He slowly opened the door and what he saw inside was horrific.

If the room he was trapped in before was bad this was so so much worse.

There was blood covered cars, broken and battered and shattered glass was everywhere.

He closed the door quickly and shut his eyes tight.

“Oh my god...” He whispered to himself.

_How... How am I going to survive here?! God... I hope Iuni is okay...._

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn’t obvious for the nicknames, I’ll list the ones so far here :)
> 
> Sharpshooter- Lance
> 
> Samurai- Keith
> 
> Katie- Pidge
> 
> Tsuyoshi- Hunk


End file.
